Lo amo?
by Auru24
Summary: Eso dolor que me hace sentir, es amor? Esa pasion que me da todos los dias, es amor? Ese sufrimiento que me hace sentir, es amor? Lo amo?
1. Sangre

Lo amo?

De vez en cuando me pregunto si saldré de aquí…

Si podre ver esa luz del día que de pequeño tanto anhelaba, todas las mañanas para salir a jugar, y sonreír mientras caían esas hojas de otoño…

Me pregunto donde estarán todos mis amigos?

Hidan, Itachi, Konan, Kakuzu ese avaro, Tobi ese niño molestoso, y los demás…

Nunca los olvidare, se los juro, aunque…

También me pregunto si ellos se habrán olvidado de mi, me estarán buscando?

Eso espero, o….

El los habrá secuestrado también?

Pues espero que eso no haya pasado…

Que hora será? No puedo ni ver por la ventana esta tapada por esas cortinas, de ese color que detesto, ese rojo oscuro algo brilloso pero fuerte como el cabello de el…

Su cabello lo recuerdo y lo veo todos los días… Me da miedo de solo pensar en el…

Pero, no debería de preocuparme de el ahora, debería de tratar de sacarme estas sogas que están atadas a mi muñecas y ese pañuelo que tapa mi boca, estas heridas que me hace cada vez que viene… Pero la pregunta que me hago casi todos los días… Por que lo hace?

Por que viene a mi, en esta cama, toma mi cuerpo como si fuera un juguete y hace lo que quiera conmigo…

Mis labios los muerde con furor, lame mi cuello con lentitud y suavidad, pero con desesperación de… … … … mi

Toca mi cuerpo como una de sus marionetas, me penetra como si yo le diera permiso alguno, pero… pero… No es así!

No lo entiendo! El me dice que… que… que… que… m-me… m-m-me ama…

Pero… No es verdad!

Debo de dejar de pensar en el, debo de hacerlo, solo es un maldito bastardo!

El no me ama! Se lo dice a todos los esclavos que tiene secuestrados como yo! El… nos secuestra nos viola y nos hace creer cosas que no son ciertas!

Por que? Por que me hace creer eso? Yo no me quiero ilusionar pero, … creo que es muy tarde…

En parte mía, siendo que es un bastardo por haber violado, secuestrado y asesinado a chicos y chicas pero, en otra parte creo que me he enamorado, lo que no nunca se lo perdonare fue, fue…

Lo que le hizo a mi madre… y a mi padre… las únicas personas en mi vida que valían algo para mi, los únicos que me cuidaban y velaban por mi…

El… los asesino a sangre fría, frente a mi, y después me encerró en un cuarto algo parecido a este, hasta que cumplí los 15 años, después me trajo a este cuarto y…

Y empezó a hacerme cosas, que no sabia que existía en este mundo, algo llamado "placer con sangre"…

Yo… yo no se que decir, pues…

En ese momento escuche la puerta, aunque no pueda ver nada, si todo esta oscuro, pero escucho una voz…

-Deidara, mi pequeño rubio… Mi mejor regalo…

Después siento que alguien esta encima de mí su cuerpo caliente estaba encima mío, pero lo que quiere es lo mismo que casi todos los días?

-Sabes que tu eres mi favorito, si te quito este pañuelo no gritaras no?

No se como el se da cuenta pero hago un gesto con la cabeza diciendo que no…

-Me alegro, siempre haces lo que te digo…

En eso siento que de mis labios se aleja ese pequeño pañuelo que siempre esta lleno de sangre por las heridas que tengo en la boca, pues el mismo tipo me las ha hecho…

-Deidara, sigues con esas heridas, no? Debería ya de curarlas, aunque me gusta tratarte como mis queridas marionetas… Pero ya debería de cuidarte mas…

-Sa-Sasori-sama… Yo…

-Shhhh… No digas nada, mi luz… Sabes que eres la luz de mis ojos…

Yo sabia que iba a suceder de nuevo esa misma rutina de siempre, y yo era su luz, me decía así por mi cabello rubio y brillante, aunque quisiera que no me dejara mas heridas ya que sino su luz se extinguiría o sea yo… moriría…

Primero como siempre ponía esas agujas en mi espalda, sacaba pequeñas gotas de sangre, que dolían mucho ya que lo hacia siempre en el mismo punto, siempre, cada vez y cada día…

Después tomaba mis labios y los mordía hasta poder lograr una herida permanente dentro de mi boca…

Luego, mi cuello lo lamia y lo mordía muy fuerte como si yo fuera alguna comida o postre para el, ya que saboreaba todo mi cuerpo…

Esto también me hacia alguna excitación en algún momento, pero también gritos de dolor ya que lo hacia con mucha fuerza e intensidad, no me podía quejar sino acabaría como mis padres en pleno suelo y rojos de sangre…

Mis gritos de dolor los contenía lo mas que podía por la sangre que soltaban mis brazos y mi espalda, pero la penetración que lograba hacerme hacia excitarme, lo mas que podía ya que solo tenia 19 años de edad, era solo un adolescente secuestrado por ese hombre… Ese hombre llamado Sasori…

Sasori… Mi amo… A veces lo llamo así, aunque parece que a el no le gusta mucho ya que, me dice no le gusta ese nombre, no entiendo por que si es la verdad, soy solo uno mas de sus esclavos…

-Ah! Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasori-sama! Pare por favor, no quiero merecer esto, y-yo…ya no siga…

Ya no podía soportarlo, pero parecía que a mi amo le gustaba esto…

Gemía y no podía respirar a la vez, pero por que?

No quiero hacerlo, pero es parte de mi cuerpo y cerebro…

-Deidara, ya te dije no me llames así quiero que me llames Danna…

-D-Danna? P-Pero…

-Hazme caso…

Yo entendía lo que me decía mi amo, quería que lo llame Danna pero por que?

Ya no sabia que hacer pero así lo llamaría, Danna, en eso mismo instante mis heridas empezaron a botar mas y mas sangre en todo mi cuerpo y la cama se había llenado de ese liquido rojo y asqueroso que estaba dentro mío…

No soportaba mas entonces mi cuerpo me traiciono e hizo que me desmayara…


	2. Solo los busco

No soportaba mas entonces mi cuerpo me traiciono e hizo que me desmayara…

…

Eh? Tengo que abrir los ojos…Yo…

No donde estoy?

Q-que esto? Estoy en una especie de cruz de madera pero no puedo ni mover un dedo…

-Deidara? Ya despertaste, mi pequeña luz, sabes que te amo tanto pero, quiero tenerte para siempre…

A que se refería con eso? No lo entiendo…

-Tu sabes, que yo colecciono marionetas, no? Y esas marionetas se quedan conmigo todos los años de esta vida, no?

Acaso el… N-no, no puede ser el… el…. Va a … Matarme…

-D-Danna, usted va a m-matarme?

-Eres tan… tan inteligente mí querido Deidara, tú sabes que me encanta matar personas, y amo su sufrimiento, entonces te amare más mientras sufras por mí…

-P-pero… Danna…

-Esto va a ser muy rápido Deidara…

Yo le tengo que decir algo, pero … no puedo… es que el tal vez no sabe que lo amo pero no puedo decirle eso… Tal vez no me crea…

-Bueno Deidara, mi luz, nunca te olvidare, sabes por que?, Porque te tendré siempre a mi lado…

-Espera Danna!

-Que pasa mi querido Deidara, tus ultimas palabras?

-P-pues yo… Tengo algo que decirle hace mucho tiempo yo…

No puedo! Que estoy haciendo ni siquiera estoy seguro! Yo debería de decirlo o… que hago! Ya empecé, y debo de terminar…

-Y-yo…

-Tu que Deidara, bueno si no es nada…

-Yo lo amo, Danna!

-Q-que has dicho?

-Si lo amo, aunque me haga hecho sufrir, llorar, o haberme hecho sentir que soy cualquier cosa peor que basura! Yo lo amo, aunque me haga hecho heridas físicas y emocionales en todo mi cuerpo y alma, aun yo… yo… lo amo!

-Pero Deidara, como puedes decir eso? Yo mate a tus padres, te hice daño a ti, y te viole por todos estos años… Pero tú me amas de verdad, igual que yo a ti?

-Pues, si Danna… Pero lo que no entiendo… Es que si usted me ama, por que me quiere matar?

-Es que no es claro? No ves lo que soy? Soy un bastardo, así me criaron, y así crecí con torcida idea dentro de mi mente, hacer daño por amor, igualmente no podría estar junto a ti mi querido Deidara yo secuestro, violo y mato chicos y chicas como tú, es algo horrible y monstruoso, y no podría vivir sabiendo que hago eso y estando junto a ti…

-Lo aceptare! Un…

Me miro con cara de sorpresa, pero… por que? Acaso nadie lo amado en su vida, no sabe como poder mirar a los demás por los sentimientos? Por que? Por que solo en su vida le ha tocado el sufrimiento, maltrato y odio? Esto esta mal, es… horrible, no es culpa de el sino de este mundo… Tengo que hacerle ver el mundo de otro punto de vista y así lo ayudare…

-D-Danna, por favor solo…

-Deidara…

-Ayúdame a dejarte ayudarte si?

-Pero eso es imposible ya…

-Nada es imposible créame!

-Deidara, tu… Por que?

-Por que cualquiera tiene el derecho de saber como ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva… No?

-Pues… yo… creo que si… Seguro que puedo arreglar todo?

-Pues es casi posible Danna… Solo ayúdame a bajar de aquí y tratare de ayudarte…

Como lo voy a hacer? Es un asesino, ni el mismo equipo policial sabe de su existencia, tendré que hacer lo mejor posible…

Sasori, al fin, bueno mi Danna, me deja salir de esas cadenas y de esa cruz de madera que me tenia atrapado… Parece un hombre diferente un, el tiene la cabeza abajo… mejor se la levanto y…

Algo cálido roza los labios de Danna, que son los míos, sin ningún sufrimiento alguno se da cuenta que puede amarme, sin ninguna ley en su cabeza que diga que el dolor hace bien…

-Deidara, tu de verdad me amas no?

-Si! Ya se lo dije Danna!

Ya con Danna le dije que liberara a todas las personas que estaban encarceladas en esa mansión enorme y terrorífica, es muy escalofriante pero al fin las personas pueden salir…

-Deidara, quieres ir a ver la luz del día?

-Un? Pues… hace tiempo que quiero verla! Vamos Danna!

Lo jale del brazo y este casi tropieza, estaba muy emocionado ya que encarcelado por todos estos años merecía aunque sea esto…

Salí de dicha mansión donde me encontraba y era otoño como había dejado el lugar, a los arboles se le caían las hojas eran de colores verde, marrón y castaño, todas son hermosas, de diferentes colores y hermosas!

-Danna mire, las hojas caen en espiral!

-Ah… si así caen es por el viento…

Parecía un niño de 5 años algo inmaduro, ya que miraba las hojas caer como si fueran oro o plata…

-Deidara… Como me vas a ayudar a ser una buena persona?

-Pues… primero pensando como una persona normal, bueno cuénteme un poco sobre usted…

-Pues… Mi nombre es Sasori, tengo 35 años de edad, mis pasatiempos son hacer marionetas, hacer sufrir a los demás para que sepan que los amo, secuestrar silenciosamente a las personas para que nadie se de cuenta que los estoy llevando a la fuerza…

-Danna… pues… eso me asusta… Y tiene amigos?

-Amigos? Pues que yo sepa no…

-Claro, yo tengo algunos… pero nos los veo desde hace tiempo… usted no los habrá…

-Yo que? Si los mate?...

-Pues si,… Lo hizo?

-No que yo recuerde…

-Tengo que saber como están, vamos Danna!

Lo tome de esa chaqueta negra que tenia, y lo jale hasta que cedió acompañarme por los lugares que recordaba, bueno los que lograba recordar por que mi mente ya la tenia muy oscura para recordar algo…

Solo recuerdo ese parque donde nos reuníamos cada vez, donde había ese gran tobogán y nos encantaba subirnos, Itachi empujaba a Pain por el tobogán aunque le tuviera pánico a las alturas… Konan miraba a los demás mientras leía algo… Hidan le quitaba el dinero de su comida a Kakuzu aunque, el estuviera mucho mas grande que nosotros no le ganaba a Hidan ya que iba muy rápido… Y Tobi hacia tonterías…Era como el cielo…

-Deidara, ya llegamos? Este parque es muy grande…

-Si pero aunque sea deme una oportunidad de buscarlos Danna…

-Es casi imposible que los encuentres aquí sabes…

-Lo se pero, quiero volver a verlos aunque sea por una vez mas… un…

-Esta bien, pero se rápido ya dentro de unas 2 horas se ocultara el sol…

-Perfecto…

Pues esto no seria fácil, este parque tenía muchas hectáreas, y en la hectárea donde jugábamos estaba muy lejos de aquí, pero debo de verlos otra vez, solo aunque sea por una vez…

Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas tratando de encontrar a alguien, a alguno de mis amigos, pero entonces empecé a recordar esos momentos del pasado…

-Neee… sempai!

-Tobi deja de llamarme así!

-Entonces Deidara-sempai!

-Esta mejor aunque sea me llamas por mi nombre…

…

-Ayúdame Konan!

-Cállate Pain, intento leer!

-Pero Konan! Itachi detente, tengo miedo…

-Ese no es mi problema, eso te pasa por habernos hecho creer que eres el líder, yo lo quería ser, soy más inteligente, además atraigo más a las mujeres jeje…

-Eso no es cierto! Yo tengo a Konan como novia y tu no!

-Eso tampoco es cierto no soy novia de nadie!...Ahora cállate y déjame leer!

…

-Hidan por favor dame el dinero de mi almuerzo me tengo que ir a la universidad…

-Nunca, joder, me compras dulces o este dinero lo sacrifico y se lo doy a Jashin-sama!

-Quien te enseño a hablar así? Ahora ese dios tuyo no existe, y dame mi dinero, tengo hambre!

-Nunca! Chau!

-Detente pequeño mocoso!

-Jashin-samaaaaa ayúdeme un monstruo me persigue!

…

-Chicos ya es tarde es mejor volver!

-Si es verdad, vamos Deidara tiene razón!, tendré que leer este libro mañana…

-Deidara, tenias que molestar con esto, ya iba a tirar a Pain por el tobogán…

-Joder rubio! Pero bueno ya tengo sueño y esta cosa verde no me sirve por el momento…

-Gracias Deidara! Ya me moría de miedo!

-Deidara sempai! Podríamos hacer ese saludo de grupo?

-Esta bien Tobi…

Juntamos todos nuestras manos, juntándolas, y prometimos nunca separarnos…

-Chicos como se puede llamar nuestro grupo?

-Yo digo… Jashin-sama!

-No! El club de Itachi!

-No! Maten a Itachi por ser malo con Pain y yo seré el líder!

-Eso seria una tontería, el club de lectura y figuritas de origami!

-Que tal… Akatsuki?

-Akatsuki? Dijeron todos…

-Si, me parece un buen nombre!

-Pues creo que Deidara tiene razón, se llamara Akatsuki, todos de acuerdo?

-Si!

…

Solo debo… Encontrar a alguien… solo a alguien!

Ya casi, ya casi llego…

En ese momento, me detuve ya había llegado, pero… ya era tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo…Pareciera que nadie hubiera estado aquí por años, no se si era cierto…Pero empecé a recorrer con tranquilidad el lugar, veía todos los juegos y ese tobogán grande, una pequeña risa se escapo de mi boca, era tan colorido este lugar en ese entonces…

Mire al frente y vi ese árbol, el árbol donde habíamos puesto el nombre de nuestro grupo…

Hidan lo había escrito con sangre aunque le debió de haber dolido mucho ya que éramos unos niños…

-Deidara? Eres tú?

Volteo para saber quien me hablaba, quien era? Esa voz es familiar es…


	3. Danna

-Deidara? Eres tú?

Volteo para saber quien me hablaba, quien era? Esa voz es familiar es…

….

Es… Itachi?

Era el, uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia ahora frente a mi, no lo podría creer…

-I-Itachi…

-Deidara! No pensé que te volvería a ver... Donde has estado?

No le podía decir la verdad…, tenía que inventar algo…

-Pues me cambie de ciudad y he vuelto hace unos días…

-Me alegro, todos te extrañábamos…

-Todos? Te refieres a…

-Si! Konan, Pain, Hidan, Tobi, todos! Pensábamos que te podía haber pasado algo…

-Ah? No nada ha pasado últimamente…

Al fin los encontré a mis mejores amigos de siempre, solo que ya tenia 19 años, ya no era un niño…

-Deidara! –se escucho a lo lejos…

D-Danna? Me siguió?

-Deidara…ah…ah… no corras así… me va a dar un infarto si vuelvo a perseguirte así… Y nunca mas lo hare…ah…ah…

-Lo siento Danna, pero no me tenía que seguir…

Bueno no era obligatorio que me siga jeje, pero igualmente es muy dulce de su parte… Y ahora? El no sabe quien es Itachi los presento? Y si Danna dice algo incorrecto? Etto…

-Eh…Eh… Etto… Ah! Danna, te presento a Itachi es un amigo mío de la infancia, Itachi te presento a Sasori no Danna…

Itachi lo miraba y me miraba de reojo, por que?

Entonces sentí 2 brazos que rodearon mi abdomen…Y se escucho…

-Es mío aléjate de el…

-Eh? Danna suélteme, que vergüenza…

-No Deidara! Ese tipo te mira de reojo, el te desea, tu eres solo mío, me entendiste?

-Danna, de que habla? El es Itachi, es un amigo mío, no sea un viejo celoso!

-Como me dijiste mocoso malcriado? Vas a ver hoy en la noche…

Jajajajajaja….-se escucharon unas risas…

Era Itachi, se reía de las tonterías de Danna y yo…

-Primeramente, son muy graciosos, y no lo deseo jaja, bueno me tengo que ir, Deidara te veré luego… Toma este es mi teléfono…

-Oh, gracias Itachi…

-Bueno llámame cuando puedas y podre reunir a todos en mi casa, y Sasori también estas invitado…

Itachi se fue, mire Danna y me miraba… celosamente?

-No te le acerques…

-P-Pero Danna!

-Sin peros! Ya me oíste Deidara! Eres mío y de nadie mas…

-Si lo se, solo es un amigo…jejeje, no puedo creer que este celoso…

Danna se acerco a mi cara, llegando hasta mis labios y besándolos con fuerza… se sentía tan bien… Es tan egoísta, celoso, indiferente… pero aun lo amo… como es…

-Vamos Deidara!

-A donde Danna?

-A casa! Quiero que estés en la cama conmigo…

-Eh?

-Ya me oíste! Ahora vamos…

Estaba algo cansado… Pero le tuve que hacer caso a Danna y lo seguí hasta su casa… Hasta su cuarto… Y hasta su cama… pero…

Bueno como explicarlo…

Me tiro en la cama, sus labios chocaban contra los míos, me sigue besando hasta el cuello, y… se levanto?

Hice algo mal? Se habrá molestado conmigo? Tengo curiosidad…

-D-Danna? Que pasa?

Danna estaba sentado en la cama, sin mirarme…

-No puedo…

-Como que no puede? Lo hemos hecho casi todos los días…

-Es que… cuando miro tu rostro… Me da ganas de hacer muchas cosas contigo, de tenerte, de penetrarte, de hacerte daño, de muchas cosas… Pero no te quiero herir más…

Dije lo impensable para cualquier persona normal…Mirando hacia abajo dije…

-Danna si quiere puede hacerme daño… Usted puede hacerme todo lo que quiera..., puede tomarme, dañarme, azotarme, cortarme, todo lo que usted quiera, yo soy suyo… Yo soy para usted, yo le sirvo a usted, y no seré de nadie mas, solamente si usted lo pide, se lo juro por toda mi vida hasta que me muera… Estaré a su lado hasta que ya no le sea servible a su antojo, estaré aquí hasta que los gusanos se coman mis órganos vitales, y la tierra este abriendo frutos dentro de mí… Siempre estaré para servirle, para usted, y para ningún ser humano mas… un…

-Deidara…

Danna, me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo, sentí una lagrima por mi espalda, sabia que estaba llorando, expresaba sus emociones que no podía haber expresado antes…

-Danna no llore…

-No estoy llorando! Solo déjame sentir tu calor…

-Esta bien…

El me decía que mi calor era tan tan… delicioso que no me quería soltar… sus lagrimas recorrían mi cuerpo… ya minutos después, su cabeza termino en mi pecho…

Era como un niño…

Un niño atrapado, y llorando por su interior… Pero al fin me dejo abrir su corazón…

Gracias Danna…

…

Ya al siguiente día… el sol brillaba sobre mi cara, Danna aun seguía durmiendo…

Entre las sabanas estaba en un sueño muy pesado, ya que no lo podía despertar…

Bueno… me había propuesto algo… Tener un trabajo… Siempre he querido ser un gran artista, igual que Danna, respeto mucho su trabajo, pero lo único en que no concuerdo con el es que…

No tenemos las mismas ideas de arte, pues hay muchas maneras de pensar, pero bueno…

Espero que respete mi tipo de arte y mis decisiones…

Bueno… Primero ir a mostrar mi arte a museos de arte… Sera algo difícil

Salí de la casa y me dirige para tomar un bus, tenia que llegar más rápido a la ciudad…

…

-Eh? Deidara? Donde estas? Ese mocoso…

…

-Ummm… Danna ya se habrá despertado? Ya son las 10 y treinta seguramente que si…Espero que no se haya molestado conmigo…

Baje del bus, y busque en el mapa del parque, el dicho museo…

Ummm… a ver… Al fin! Esta dándole la vuelta a este parque…

…

-Deidara! Este mocoso… Donde esta? Ya quería tener algo con el… Este niño, me esta… esta… preocupando… Bueno tengo que ir a trabajar… Que pereza…

…

-Ahhh…Disculpe?

-Eh? Ah si en que puedo ayudarle?

-Pues vine por un puesto aquí en este museo…

-Ah, disculpe es que el dueño del museo no se encuentra aquí tendrá que esperarlo…

-Eh? Bueno esta bien…

-Pero, el problema es que, todos los puestos han sido ocupados, disculpe…

-Pero es que! No lo entiende yo tengo que, entrar en este museo, es el mas transcurrido por toda esta ciudad…

…

-Bueno ya llegue, tendré muuucho trabajo que hacer por el día de hoy…

…

-Y usted cree que el dueño, me de una oportunidad? Si se lo pregunto?

-Pues el dueño es muy estricto, no le gusta que, nadie venga tarde o que venga alguien por algo que tuvo que venir otro día…

-Ya llegue!

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era…

-Sasori!

-D-Deidara? Que haces aquí? Y no me llames por mi nombre, mocoso malcriado!

-Ah… Danna… No me diga que usted es?

-Exacto el dueño del museo de arte… Y tu mocoso, tengo que hablar contigo…

-Eh… esta bien, un…

Danna me jalo hasta un rincón del museo y…

-Deidara, por que te fuiste tan temprano…

-P-pues Danna es que… Quería conseguir trabajo…

-Como artista? Ha, y en que se basa tu idea del arte…

-Pues el arte es efímero, mi arte explota…

-Bueno, eso no podría estar en un museo… Seria como el espectáculo del final como unos fuegos artificiales…Pero igual no te daría trabajo…

-Q-Que Danna! Por que no?

-Tú eres como una marioneta mía, como crees que te daría trabajo…

-Pero Danna… Yo quiero ser un artista como usted solo acépteme por favor…un.

-Ummm… lo pensare pero… No te garantizo nada mocoso…

-De veras Danna? Gracias!

-Si bueno ahora solo déjame trabajar, y vete a la casa esta bien? Espérame, mas te vale que esta vez no te escapes…

-Si amo! Digo… Danna… jeje

Salí corriendo de ahí, y me dirige a su casa… Estaba muy emocionado, por lo que me había dicho Danna, y espero poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión…

Llegue a su casa, la cual estaba muy… desordenada…Etto… pues será mejor limpiar, antes de que llegue Danna y así darle una sorpresa y mostrarle lo responsable que puedo ser…

Bueno empezando con… Su cuarto…

Estaba todo lleno de porquerías, bolsitas de papitas, marionetas tiradas, mantas desordenadas y sucias, el piso estaba con manchas de sangre, y… Las cortinas estaban empolvadas hasta el suelo…

-Bueno a trabajar!

Subí con una aspiradora, una escoba, un trapeador, y con implementos de limpieza…

Vi el reloj y eran las 3 y media, pues, las horas iban avanzando, mientras iba limpiando y cansándome mas, y hasta que termine, pero solo el cuarto de Danna…

Mi esfuerzo fue en vano… Ya no lo soportaba mas, me eche en al cama de Danna, y sin darme cuenta me dormí profundamente… Antes de cerrar mis ojos vi el reloj otra vez, eran las 8 de la noche, Ha, espero que a Danna le guste mi regalo…

…

-Deidara ya llegue!...

…

-Ummm... nadie contesta.. Donde estará?

Sasori subió hasta su habitación donde encontró al rubio en su cama…

-Deidara… Ummm… que lindo y tierno se ve…

-Eh? Danna, regreso?

-Ah! Estas despierto? No me escuchaste decir eso no?

-Que era lindo y tierno, pues si, jajaja, no sabia que pensaba eso de mi…

-Ya cállate!

Danna, me tomo de las muñecas, y me tiro a la cama con fuerza, estaba respirando muy fuerte, tenia un deseo, y ese era tenerme a su lado…

-D-Deidara, por favor perdóname si te hago algún daño en esta noche esta bien?

-Esta bien Danna…

Danna me tomo, y me acomodo en su cama, empezó besándome el cuello, lo que muy pronto se convirtieron mordiscos, los que eran muy fuertes, me dolían mucho ya que no podía respirar muy bien, ya sentía la sangre brotar de mi cuello, ese liquido rojizo y salado, que Danna quería ver como se demarraba de mi cuerpo…

Después, arrancaba y destrozaba mi ropa mientras el se desvestía para poder quedar totalmente desnudos, sus labios chocaban contra los míos con amor, pero de una forma sádica, y muy dolorosa, mordía mis labios con pasión, dejándome unas heridas dentro de la boca…

Sentí un cuchillo que se resbalaba por mi pierna, y un gran estimulo que me hizo suspirar muy fuerte, Danna me estaba…

-D-Danna… y-y-o… Ahhh.. Por favor pare… No soporto el…

Danna besaba mi pecho… Sabia que no me quería hacer daño pero, así era el…

La sangre combinada con la pasión, y la excitación que tenia con el, era algo perfecto…

-Ah… ah… anf… y-ya no puedo mas… Por favor ya acaba! D-Danna!

-Lo siento Deidara, pero no quiero hacerlo ahora…

-Danna! Pare…Ahhh…ah!

Tenía una excitación muy prolongada, quería permanecer despierto… No sabía cuanto mas duraría…

Ya respiraba muy lentamente, Danna me daba una excitación inexplicable, no sabia que hacer, así que me eche en su pecho, recosté mi cabeza contra el, y mi respiración estaba igual, al parecer esto le gustaba a Danna…

-D-Danna ya acabo…Ahhh…Ahhh…Ahhh…

-Al parecer, quedaste muy mal no Deidara?

-S-Si…

-Ya esta bien solo descansa en mi pecho…

Danna…

-Gracias Danna… Yo lo… amo Danna

-Yo igual a ti Deidara…

Sentía 2 cosas en ese momento, una excitación muy apasionada de parte de Danna, lo que me hacia sentir amor, y un miedo profundo por lo que me podría pasar con todas estas heridas, de sangre en mi cuerpo, todo lo que podría pasarme si vuelvo a hacer esto con Danna, lo podre soportar, pero no se por cuanto…

Continuara…


End file.
